Ronin Women
by Kitty Cat Star
Summary: The men finally kill talpa or so they think. But five women tell them other wise.
1. The Story

Chapter 1: The Story

(Three months after the final battle with Tulpa)

Everyone was still in the mansion, for some reason the boys still felt like training. So that morning all the ronins went to their places to train and practice their skills.

Mia however was in her grandfather's archive; she had decided to reorganize the collection.

After an hour Mia came across an old notebook that had her grandfather's name on it.

When she opened the cover the first page had a question on it.

Ronin Women?

Filled with curiosity Mia turned the page and started to read.

(The story)

When the armor was presented, the five warriors were given village women. Each woman gave birth to a son and the heir to the armor.

The gods themselves then gave the warriors a different kind of woman when they defeated Tulpa; they gave them magical women. But these women weren't like witches, these women were made from magic and the warriors armor elements. Each of these women gave birth to a daughter.

These ten children would pass down through the ages the power and skill to defeat Tulpa if he was reborn. If this occurs both the armors will resurface, and the ronin women will return to power.

(End of story)

(Her grandfathers notes)

Through my research and tracing the ancient warrior's genealogy these women were in fact real, and throughout history these two family lines cross. When the family lines are crossed with a descendant of both families the offspring of the two are twins with one female child and one male child.

I trust that these women will enhance the ronin warrior's power.

Mia closed the notebook and thought for a while.

_"Did these women just lose their powers through the years"_ she wondered _"or has the true evil just not arrived yet"_

That night at dinner they were all talking, laughing, and having a grand old time. Except for Mia who was still thinking of what she had read earlier.

"Something wrong Mia" Sage asked finally noticing the concerned look on Mia's face.

"Oh nothing just thinking about something I found in my father's archive." She spoke gently trying to drop the conversation "but how was training."

Kento not taking the "drop it" hint, "Fine but tell us what you found what was it about."

"Yeah tell us Mia" Ryo chimed in

"Well I don't know what to make of it," she said giving in to their plea. "I found an old notebook that my grandfather had been collecting information on a story of ronin women."

"Women!" Kento said eagerly

"Will you tell us the story?" Cye asked with a sense of interest.

"I'd like to hear the story as well." Sage said with mounting curiosity.

"Alright let me go get the notebook." Said Mia as she stood up.

She hurried off to the archive and retrieved the notebook from the shelf, and set off back to the table. But when she got back the five guys had all moved to the living room waiting intently for the storyteller to arrive. Everyone sat quietly except for Kento who was inhaling a giant piece of cake.

"Well are you all comfortable?" she asked a little confused to why they all moved from the table.

"Yes" they all said in unison with Kento accidentally spewing cake crumbs all over the carpet.

"Ok then" Mia said as she seated herself in a cushy armchair.

She told the story to the warriors as they all listen to her with full attention. Then she read and explained her grandfather's notes. When she was finished she told them her concerns.

"These women sound like they should have arrived already." She stated "and I'm worried that they will only arrive when there is a truly powerful danger and that means yours jobs might not be done yet."

The guys all looked at each other.

"But that can't be. We defeated Tulpa when he returned." Rowen said, "What could be worse than Tulpa."

"I don't know but I worry for all of you" Mia said not denying that there wasn't anything worse than Tulpa.

"Well I think we should sleep on it and keep training just in case." Sage announced with a great yawn.

"I agree it already been a long day." Said Ryo as he headed toward his room.

(Some time in the past, on the other side of the nether realm, just before the ronins enter the nether realm to face Tulpa for what was thought to be the final time.)

Celine a strong young woman, highlighted with deep blues slipped in through the red gate, held open by Electra. A tall and muscular girl, orange accenting her cloths, three other girls moved past her silently. The five of them moved quickly through the desolate landscape finding shelter behind a large out cropping of rocks.

"Celine don't you think we should have fond the ronins before we came in here?" Current, a slender woman, light blue trim adorning her cloths, questioned.

"Yes I have to agree with Current Celine, I'm not sure our powers are strong enough if we where to actually come across Tulpa." Serenity state as she looks around extremely cautious.

Beauty turned around and looked at the both of them, the red in her outfit complementing the glow in her eyes. "Well I trust Celine with my life and if she thinks this is the best way to find the ronins I'm with her all the way."

Celine wasn't even listening as she peered over the ledge, scanning the terrain for movement. "Ok girls we need to move as quickly as possible to the east, there is another area we can hide, and then we can move to the temple from the rear. If the ronins are here that's were they will be, facing the evil like the true warriors they are."

With a nod they all transformed, the magic in there cells giving them the ability to shift. Celine led the pack moving swiftly, that's when disaster struck. Dais the warlord of illusion had hidden a web with in the landscape catching and immobilizing them as they ran through his threads. Celine made it through to the cover but only noticed her sisters missing when she turned. As she looked back, she saw her sisters trapped and unconscious in spheres, she was frozen in fear.

"Ah there you are wife of strata" Tulpa's image floated a few yards away from her, as she stared at him in disbelief, Dais had time to move behind her and trap her in a web. Her body was elevated, suspended in a sphere, and brought to Tulpa. "Now my little darling lets make sure you and your friends don't every have the chance to meet the ronins."

"What are you going to do with us?"

"Oh nothing, just scatter you where no one will find you, especially you. You're much too strong for your own good, but I could make one exception. That is if you would join me and my warlords in destroying this world."

Fury burned in her eyes. "I would rather be scattered as dust then join your ranks." Her body trembling as she tried to fight Dais's hold.

"That can be arranged." With that Tulpa laughed darkly, Celine's vision going dark, as Tulpa blew out a breath scattering the five to the wind, Celine's sphere shattering as she became one with the stars.

"Well done master." Dais bowed to his master.

"Shut up, and go help Anubis, while I plan the ronin's destruction."

(Please review it's my first story)


	2. The Message

Chapter 2: The message

The ronins slept peacefully but were visited in their dreams.

(Rowen's Dream)

(He is standing in front of the mansion looking at the water)

"Come to your training field" an unfamiliar female voice whispered

"Why?" asked Rowen

"Come and show me" the voice spoke again

Rowen's bow and arrows appeared on his back and in his hand.

Filled with curiosity Rowen walked through the woods to his practice area. He found his spot to aim from and set his feet and stood ready and waiting.

"Show me" the voice spoke again

"Why?" Rowen asked

"Let me see your skills"

"Who are you?"

"Show me you're precision"

Rowen placed his arrow and let it fly but Rowen was shaky so he missed.

"Think hard" the voice whispered in his ear.

Then a group of eight butterflies floated toward the target and picked up his arrow and brought it to him. He gently took the arrow and set it again.

"Clear your mind and let the power flow through you." the voice said soothingly

The voice calmed Rowen's soul. He closed his eyes as he let his arrow fly the arrow hit dead center.

"Let another fly" the voice, said

He set again his eyes closed, soul calm as the wind, and he let it fly. The arrow split the other in half. He landed the arrow in the exact same place. He opened his eyes to see the target.

He filled with excitement and then he saw a swarm of butterflies gather together in front of him.

To his amazement the butterflies converged together turning into a young woman his age. The woman was his height, medium length blue hair half pulled back with a porcelain complexion.

As she appeared her eyes were closed but as Rowen looked into her face she opened her eyes to reveal radiant crystal blue eyes. She was stunning but she had a look of concern.

Suddenly Rowen felt a huge pressure come down on him. Forcing him to kneel and looked at the women. She knelt down in front of him and gently touched his face. She spoke softly and strait to him.

"Rowen of strata you are very powerful if you wish it. And that is why I have called you; I need you to release me from my slumber."

"But you're here in front of me right now" Rowen was very confused

"This is a dream but what I tell you is true." She looked to the sky. "When Tulpa was reborn the powers of the Ronin Women awoke. But as soon as we awoke and our powers began to grow, Tulpa scattered us to our elements, so we could not help you to extinguish him for good."

"But we destroyed him."

"NO! You only vanquished him and that's what he wanted. Now he can gather all the strength and powers of other vanquished demons and will over throw the balance."

"That's crazy"

"No it's not! This means you must awaken us so we can help. Please I beg you."

"My element is air and the universe how will I find you."

She started to disappear as the sunlight came over the treetops.

"Follow the stars" she pointed up "and your heart to find me"

Her voice trailed as she disappeared, the weight had lifted and he stood up.

He looked at the stars still left in the sky and then closed his eyes.

Rowen awoke with a start as Sage was shaking him.

"Did you have it too?" Sage asked franticly

"Have what?" Rowen asked confused

"A dream, a dream about a Ronin Woman." Sage explained

"Yeah so"

"That means all of us had one"

"Really, was it the same woman?"

"I don't know. Let's go down stairs and talk to the others"

Rowen got up and got dressed, he then went down stairs. The guys were in the living room. There was a place set for him with his morning coffee.

"So you had a dream too." Said Ryo

"Yeah" answered Rowen

"We have been discussing our dreams and it all different women." Sage stated to answer Rowen's question from earlier.

"So what animal came to you?" Cye asked

"They weren't animals," Rowen said

"They?" Kento questioned

"Yeah, they were butterflies. Then they all came together and turned into a woman." Rowen explained "so what animals were you all visited by?"

"I was in the lake and a killer whale came to me" said Cye

"A mountain lion visited me on the mountain behind the mansion" said Kento

"I met a wolf in a cave by your practice ground" Sage said to Rowen

"And what about you Ryo" Rowen asked

"I was visited by two animals" Ryo explained "one was a white tiger and the other was a phoenix"

"Really" Rowen said with interest

"Yes. The phoenix turned into a young woman and the tiger was her companion just like I have white blaze." Ryo Explained

"So what did they tell you" Rowen asked the group

"Not much" they said in unison

"The women all tested our skills and told us they needed our help. Then they vanished and we woke up." Sage explained for the group

"Did you get any other information from your visitor?" Cye asked

"Yes. She told me they were scattered to their elements." Rowen recounted his dream

"Could they be where we were scattered?" Kento Asked

"There's no harm in looking is there?" Sage asked

"Yeah let's set out after lunch," Ryo said

"Do you think we should go together?" asked Cye "or by ourselves"

"If we go by ourselves we can get them faster" Kento replied

"Yeah, besides they came to us individually, and tested our skill. Maybe they need our specific skill to set them free." Sage said

"Alright it's settled we set out after lunch" Ryo announced

**(Again please give me reviews)**


	3. The Awakening of a Star

Chapter 3: The awakening of a star

After lunch the five warriors went outside to begin their journey. Each one of them went in a different direction, except for Rowan.

_"Ryo's obviously going to the volcano. Cye will go to the great bodies of water, Kento and Sage are heading to the mountains." _Rowen thought as he looked at the sky _"and of course I'm stuck here trying to find a way into the stars."_

He sat on the beach for the rest of the day. Thinking about what the girl said. _"Follow the stars and your heart" _Those words kept running through his head, and every time he heard it he prayed he could find a meaning or use for it.

(Later that night)

As Rowen lay on the beach now searching the stars he heard the water at his feet move. He looked up to see who it was.

"Any luck Cye?" Rowen asked as Cye climbed out of the water.

"No. Nothing" Cye explained "there is nothing down there. I even asked the sea life if they had seen anything."

"I haven't had any luck either." Rowen stated before Cye could ask. "I've been looking at these stars for hours" now looking at the stars "and I can't find anything that resembles…" he trailed off as he spoke.

"Wait. What do you see?" Cye asked trying to see what Rowen was looking at. "What is it? I don't see anything."

"A butterfly" Rowen said in a daze

"A what?" Cye asked confused

Rowen turned to him and said again.

"A butterfly." He said

"A butterfly?" Cye asked again

"Yes. That's what she appeared to me as." He exclaimed as he stood up. "And there is a butterfly mapped out in the stars, with one extremely bright star in the middle."

"Well if that's her, how are you going to get her down to earth?"

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the skill she tested me with."

Just then the others started coming out of the woods. They walked down the beach where Rowen and Cye were staring at the sky.

"Well that was pointless" Kento exclaimed grumpily

"So you guys didn't find anything either?" Ryo asked Kento and Sage.

Ryo, Sage, and Kento moved slowly toward Rowen and Cye trying not to startle them.

"I found her," Rowen yelled with excitement, scaring the other Ronins sneaking up on them.

"Found what?" Sage asked

"The butterfly girl" Cye answered

"The girl in my dream told me to look at for her in the stars, and I found her." Rowen was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Where" Ryo asked looking up

Rowen pointed to the one very bright star.

"How are you going to get her down here?" Kento asked

"He told me he would use his skill that she tested him on" Cye answered "which means if you're right Rowen. Then that's how we have to rescue the others when we find them."

"Well get her down here then" Ryo said impatiently

"Stand back and be very quiet" Rowen said

All the guys stood back and held their breath.

Rowen called upon his armor and took his stance. He then looked at his target. A slight breeze blew by and he knew he would hit his target. He took a deep breath and set his arrow. He brought his bow and arrow up and pulled back. He then called "Arrow Shock Wave" and let his arrow fly.

They all watched the sky, as the arrow hit its target.

The stars that made the butterfly shape all converged on the center star making it brighter.

Rowen drew his bow again aimed and shot the center again.

The star started to fall strait for the mansion.

To stop it when it hit Rowen jumped in front of the large sphere and slid to a stop.

When it had stopped, the sphere disappeared leaving a young woman asleep on the sand.

She was wearing what looked like a black wet suit with blue edges. For shoes, she had a pair of heeled black boots; her blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail with black streamers in it.

The guys all looked at Rowen who had an expression that wasn't his. It was stern but had a regal heir to it.

While the guys looked on with awe, Rowen bent down on one knee and picked the young woman up. He slowly brought her face to his. After examining her face he brought his lips to hers.

"What are you doing" Sage cried out

Rowen shot him a look that could kill.

"I'm taking what is mine and sharing my power with her." Rowen said in a voice that wasn't his.

He then kissed her giving life to her sleeping body. She woke with a gaze of pure longing.

To the guys, they looked like a couple that had been parted for many years.

"Thank you my husband but these are not our bodies." The young woman said, "you have only returned to that body to awaken my spirit in this young woman."

"We've been away for so long." Said the ancient warrior. "I can finally feel your soft skin once more."

"But it's not my skin it is one of my descendents." She said sadly "we must erase our selves from the entire being. We will be together again and I will be waiting for you."

"And I for you my love." the ancient said before he lay dormant in his armor.

The guys looking on quietly, thought the two of them had fallen asleep but Rowens crystal blue eyes opened and were a little startled to see her in his arms, as was she when she awoke seconds later.

"What happened" Rowen asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the young woman said

Rowen started laughing and the woman was giggling.

"You guys don't remember anything," Kento asked in astonishment.

They both looked up and in unison said "no"

"Well let's get her in the house, and then we'll tell you what happened." Sage said moving toward the two of them.

Rowen and the young woman stood up and everyone headed to the house.

Sage, Ryo, Kento, and Cye all informed the two what happened. Rowen was very surprised where the young girl seemed like she had expected it.

"Aren't you surprised about what happened" Ryo asked

"She knew it would happen." Mia said as she came out of the kitchen letting them know that she had heard everything.

"What!" Rowen said in disbelief

"I did know. But you see the only way the Ronin Women's powers can be released is by awakening the power of our ancestors, and the only way to awaken them is by them reuniting of your ancient souls and ours." The young women said.

"Wait. We haven't even done introductions yet and we're talking about our ancestry." Kento said before they went any further into their discussion. "I'm Kento."

"Oh yeah I'm Ryo"

"Cye"

"Hi I'm Sage and that's Mia in the kitchen.

"And I'm Rowen"

"Well my name is Celine" the young women said

"Ok now that introductions are over is that ancient take over thing going to happen to all of us." Ryo asked

"Yes but it doesn't take that long and it might not happen right away,"

"So an a different topic is that your armor?" sage asked with curiosity

"Yes"

"How does it protect you? Its only fabric." Kento stated

She stood up in front of Kento, with fists resting on her hips.

"Punch me" she said "punch me right here" indicating her stomach.

"No" he said looking at her like she was an idiot for asking him of out of all of them.

"Punch me with all your might." She said then with a little more force she said "do it."

He pulled his fist back to punch.

"But only hit me if you're going to hit me with all your might."

He tightened his muscles and swung as he landed his punch he screamed in pain. He then pulled his hand away and looked at the place he had hit Celine. The fabric had turned to steel, and was slowly turning back.

Kento said in astonishment "Wow"

"I told you to hit me your hardest why didn't you."

"I didn't want to hurt you and the guys would have hurt me if I had hurt you."

"I wouldn't have told you to hit me it I thought you would hurt me"

"Well it's getting late we should figure out the sleeping arrangements" Mia stated.

"I'll just sleep on the couch" Celine said with a more than willing attitude.

"Oh no we have two extra bedrooms I just have to put sheets on the bed " Mia stated "here, follow me and you guys go to bed so you can look for the others tomorrow."

Mia took Celine to the spare room and put sheet on the bed.

All the guys went upstairs to bed except for Rowen. He was still a little shocked after kissing Celin, who he thought was very beautiful and he did not feel worthy enough to touch her.

(The vanquished plain)

Tulpa's spirit was in a different plain. It was completely black except for a deep red glow all around him. He could hear screams of pain and feel heat for flames.

Tulpa's eyes shown red as he spoke in the darkness.

"Ha those stupid warriors I thank you for your help. Your world will be mine soon."

**(I want to thank the readers that have dealt with the long wait. So please review and ill try to get the next chapter up soon.)**


	4. Bloody Paws

**(Here is the 4th chapter thanks for reading my story and I hope you keep reading.)**

Chapter 4: Bloody Paws

Celine woke up early the next morning she was still wearing her armor. She walked out to the living room where she found Rowen asleep on the couch.

She stood behind him looking over his body. He was wearing shorts and a black muscle shirt. She gently touched his arm to feel the muscles within it. She then put her hand on the side of his face and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"It's time to get up."

Just then he rapped his arm around and pulled her over the back of the couch and on top of him. He held onto her like she was a teddy bear. She picked up her head and thought about how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping.

"Rowen wake up… Rowen!" Celine tried to get away but Rowen held her tighter.

"Let go Rowen… let go!"

Rowen opened his eyes; he was shocked at what he saw.

"Let me go" Celine repeated

He released her and she jumped up.

"Sorry." Rowen apologized again "I'm so sorry"

"It's alright"

They both sat in the living room trying to forget what had just happened. Meanwhile the rest of the group came down stairs about a half-hour later.

"So where do we go first" Sage asked

"Well where have you looked"

"Well I went to the cave I was awakened in." Sage answered

"Ok let's go there"

"There wasn't anything there"

"You weren't looking hard enough"

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you warriors have a link with us so if that was your first thought than you were probably right."

So they all set out for the cave. When they got there Celine looked around.

"So Sage what did serenity come to you as" Celine asked

"She came to me as a wolf"

She looked around again the she spotted a rock formation in the only spot of light in the cave.

"There" she said pointing at the formation.

"Those are rocks"

"But what do they look like"

"A wolf" he said in astonishment

"So what skill did she test?"

Still in awe he went to touch the stone wolf.

"My healing power"

"Healing?"

Celine looked very closely at the stone figure on the wolf's mouth there were red crystals that had formed, as see looked down she saw more running down its chest ending in a large group covering its feet.

"She tested my healing ability" he stated again

"Well that why"

She indicated the back of the wolf's head where there was a large circle of red with lines running down the back and more on the back feet. She had a look of fear and worry on her face like she was about to lose someone extremely special.

"I see" the blond said as he examined the wound.

"Well don't just stand there"

Everyone backed away from sage as he called forth the armor of Halo. He then knelt down in front of the wolf and put his hands to its temples. A static charge entered the air, the the sun light that was entering the cave because brighter.

As the others watched they saw the red crystals return to the wolf's body. After all the crystals were back the wolf started to emanate a greater light that that of the sun. It became so bright that they all had to close their eyes and look away.

When they opened there eyes and looked at sage they noticed that he had the same strange look on his face that Rowen had when the ancient had resurfaced. They looked down in his arms to see him holding a young woman wearing the same cloths as Celine but with green edges. She had blond hair that was in a ponytail with lots of braids.

Sage spoke with another's voice to the young woman sleeping. "I will wake you ancestor, young one but not now. When you are stronger and ready for the power I will come to you again."

Then he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, which made him snap out of is trance, his face becoming soft and gentle like it usually was.

He looked at the others and said. "Let's get her home." He then picked her up in his arms and left the cave top go back home.

When they reached the house Celine had Sage put the new girl in the room Celine was staying in.

"Celine I put cloths in the room for you and your friends to wear when they get here." Mia said calling through the house "We can pick up more if we need to"

Sage left Celine with the other girl and went to the living room.

"I think we should all go to bed" Sage said as he headed to the room he shared with Rowen.

In the room he lay on his and stared at the ceiling. Rowen walked in silently and changed his cloths; he then lay down and looking at the look on Sage's face.

"Don't you feel weird" Rowen asked out of the blue

"Feel weird about what?" Sage asked back

"About holding and touching that girl"

"NO. Why?"

Sage rolled over and looked at his blue haired friend.

"You wouldn't understand then."

"Understand what?"

"You don't have the feelings that I have"

"What are you talking about?"

"After I found out that I kissed Celine I felt really unworthy."

"Unworthy?"

"Yeah, she is so beautiful. I feel like one of those idiots who sit and drool over a pretty girl rather than asking to be with her because he knows he will be rejected."

"Really, I'm not sure I feel that way but its probably because I was so concerned about getting her home so she could heal."

"Oh well" Rowen sighed then rolled over.

"Maybe I'll feel that way when I have to awaken her power/" Sage said as he rolled over and went to sleep.

The next day Rowen woke up to Sage getting dressed. Rowen then got dressed and they went down stairs.

They thought everyone else was asleep still but in the kitchen the girl sage saved was making breakfast.

"What are you doing out of bed" Sage said in concern

The girl turned around with a start.

Embarrassed the guys looked away.

She was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a tight tank top with not bra. (And it was just a little cold in the kitchen that morning)

The guys headed toward the living room as she ran down the hall to her room. As she ran Sage looked back to watch her.

They both sat down on the sofa and stared at a black TV screen.

"I'm going to kiss her" Sage stated

"Yeah"

"I think I can deal with that. But your right if she had a choice I don't think she would kiss me."

"So now you know how I feel"

Just then Celine came out of her room wearing short shorts and an oversized sweat shirt.

Celine walked over to the both of them and sat on the couch between them.

"I'm sorry about Serenity she didn't think anyone else was up" she said with a little laugh.

"So her name is Serenity" Sage said.

"Yeah, she was telling me how excited she was to be meeting you today. That's what made her so embarrassed. She didn't want you to think of her as a slut for what she was wearing." Celine explained

"She's not a slut. She… she…" Sage stuttered

"He thinks she's beautiful" Rowen ended sages sentence.

"Really" Celine said looking at Sage

Just then Serenity came down the hall; she had put on an oversized sweat shirt like Celine. When she saw them look at her she hid in the kitchen and finished what she was doing.

"Serenity" Celine called

A loud band sound came from the kitchen. Sage jumped over the couch back to see what happened.

Serenity was on the floor picking up the pans she had knocked over when she was startled by Celine's call.

"Here let me help you" Sage said as he bent down to pick up a pan.

"Thank you" she said timidly

She stood up and put the pans away. Sage looked at her and noticed she was shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" Sage asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know it just…" as she trailed off she collapsed in Sage's arm. He picked the rest of her up and carried her to the hall.

"Celine" Sage called "Can you open the door to your room"

She turned from Rowen "Oh. What happened?"

"I don't know she was shaking and then she collapsed."

She ran down the hall and opened the door.

Sage walked in and put her on the bed. Then he knelt down beside her. He held his hands over her and concentrated. His hands started to glow and a light ball appeared between his hands and her stomach. Then he pushed it into her and her skin started to glow.

"What did you do?"

He took his hands away and stood up.

"I put some of my energy in to her."

The both walked out of the room and went back to the living room.

While they were gone everyone else had gotten up. (After that loud banging no one could sleep.)

"So what happened to her in the cave?" Cye asked

"Do you remember that hole in the top of the cave that was letting the light in?"

"Yeah" Ryo replied

"Well when she was sent to the cave she created the hole when she fell through the cave top. And before she could heal herself she transformed in to a wolf and turned to stone"

"Why stone that's my element" Kento stated

"Yes but the stone wolf was captured in light coming in through the cave. So when the sun went down the wolf wouldn't be there it would have traveled with the sun light."

"Oh" Sage exclaimed "That's why I didn't see her the first time I went because the sun was down."

"Any one ready for breakfast" Rowen asked from the kitchen.

They all got up and went to the table and Cye went to the kitchen to help.

(The Vanquished Plain)

The lights had grown; all the land could now be seen. It was desert like, with mountains all around. As the light got brighter it got hotter. The demon lord was still standing in the middle of the area when he started to hear screams. He wanted to find out where it was coming from, because it they were others coming in than that was his way out. So he set off for one of the mountains to get a better few of the screams.

**(Well that's the end of that chapter hope you liked it. Oh and I'm trying to add more suspense in to the next chapters so hopefully the story will be more interesting. Well thanks for reading the next chapter will be out soon, and as always please review. Thanks)**


	5. Awaken The Light

**(Here is the next chapter hope you like it)**

Chapter 5: Awaken The Light

(Later that night Serenity is just starting to wake up.)

Mia is in the achieve organizing and reading, while the guys and Celine are all out side practicing behind the house in the woods.

"Oh my head hurts" Serenity stated to herself.

She got dressed in low rise pants and a tank top. (With a bra)

There was no one in the house maybe Mia but she was nowhere to be seen.

Serenity went outside to try and find Celine.

She stood on the beach looking for any small foot print as a sigh of her.

"I HIT IT!" Celine's voice rang out over the trees.

As soon as serenity heard the voice see was off running. As she ran through the woods she saw a clearing. She slowed down when she saw a person moving. She stopped at the entrance to the practice ground and slowly walked toward Celine.

Celine looked happy, happier than Serenity could remember.

Serenity thought back, she remembered how sad Celine had become after her family died in a car accident just a week before they had been scattered.

But now see was smiling, and happy.

As she noticed all Celine's happiness she stopped. She didn't want to ruin the happiness her friend had found. So she backed away even slower than she had come. But she was unaware that she herself was being watched.

She backed up in to the woods and saw Rowen walk toward Celine with arrows.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked

Serenity turned around with a start and fists raised in defense.

"Wait a minute." Sage said as he held her fists and slowly pushed them down to her sides.

"Oh. I'm sorry you just startled me." Serenity apologized

She looked at Celine and saw Rowen's arms wrapped around her helping her to aim the arrow.

Serenity moved her attention back to Sage silent tears ran down her face. Sage bent down a little and talk to her in a safe and caring voice.

"Why are you crying?"

Through tears she explained.

"When her parents died I was the only one there for her. She relied on me alone for friendship. Then she leaves me alone in a place I've never been."

She started to cry harder, as she trough herself at Sage. Arms around him, her face pushed into his chest.

Looking very surprised Sage put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Do you want to see her happy?"

"Of course I do"

"Do you think if she saw you crying she would be happy?"

"No"

She looked up at him with tears still running down her face.

"Do you think she wants to see you happy?"

"Yes"

"Don't you think she felt like a burden on you?"

"She wasn't a burden"

"You might not feel that way but what about her?"

"I understand, and I should be happy I just felt deserted."

She stepped away and wiped her eyes.

"If I had known you had woken up and that everyone else had left I would have stayed there with you."

"Oh it's alright, how would you have known?"

"So would you like me to keep you company?"

He put out his hand for her to take.

"I would love that."

She took his hand and smiled.

"Your smile is so beautiful you should show it off more."

She giggled slightly.

Sage lead her farther up through the woods until they came to a large rock protruding out of a hill. They climbed up and sat facing each other.

"I sit here and watch Rowen or meditate."

"It's very peaceful"

"Do you meditate?"

"Yeah, I haven't in a while so it should do me some good."

They both got comfortable closed their eyes and cleared their minds.

Mean while.

"Alright take you stance pull back straight" Rowen instructed

He stood right behind her. Bodies slightly touching, he looked down her arm to see if it was straight.

"Now let it go"

"It hit but I can't get the center."

She brought her arms down and looked sadly at the target.

"Try again. It might be… the breeze."

"What breeze? Just tell me I'm a bad student"

"Why would I tell you that? You're hitting the target. Just try"

She picked up an arrow, set her stance and pulled back. Rowen placed his hands on Celine's waist. She turned a little red when he slid his hands to her hips.

"There's the problem"

"What?"

His hands shifted her hips centered to her feet. She had been putting most of her weight on her back foot.

"Shoot"

She let the arrow fly and it hit perfectly center.

Both of them stood perfectly still.

Then suddenly Celine dropped the bow and jumped onto Rowen pushing him to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

Finally Celine realized she had knocked Rowen to the ground, he didn't really mind.

"Sorry"

Rowen sat up well Celine sat next to him.

"It's alright" he smiled

They looked at each other face to face, and as they looked at each other they slowly moved together, eyes slid closed with their lips just centimeters apart, they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Rowen!" Called Ryo

Celine pulled away quickly and hurried to pull the arrows from the target. Rowen surprised and irritated got up and looked for Sage, where he spotted him looking away from them on the rock ledge.

Celine came back to Rowen with the arrows.

"Here thank you for teaching me" she handed him the arrows and turned to see where the others were.

"They always ruin things." He said quietly to himself

As Celine walked away she said "If it's meant to happen it will happen."

Shocked that she heard what he had said, he trying to ignore it.

"Over here Ryo!" he called

He and Celine ran over to them.

"Where is Sage?" Ryo asked

"He is up there" Rowen answered and pointed to the large rock.

"Have you seen Serenity? Mia's freaking out because she's not in her room" Cye asked with concern

"Maybe Sage has seen her." Said Rowen

So they all set off throw the woods to the boulder.

When Rowen was close enough to see Sage's face he stopped. The others who were following him stopped too.

"What is it Rowen?" Cye asked

They all looked at Rowen. Rowen had glazed eyes and the ancient's expression on his face.

They all stayed very still as Rowen's body walked toward Sage. He stood behind him and spoke.

"Brother of light, Bearer of Halo, rise now and awaken your wife."

Sage opened his eyes to reveal his Hazed amethyst eyes. He stood up and faced his comrade.

"you must awaken her powers and spirit to her descendent but remember to be strong because you must let her go, you will see her again when the job is done for good."

"I will do so."

As Sage turned away Rowen's eyes closed and when he opened them he was himself again.

As Rowen looked around he saw Sage kneeling on the ground getting ready to kiss Serenity. He backed away realizing what was going on.

Sage leaned in with his hand on her face and kissed her. She opened her eyes and looked at Sage with the same hazy look he was giving her.

"I love you my darling."

"I love you too but I've had to waken you to help our descendents not for us to be together."

"Then I will keep waiting for that day to come"

They kissed with a loving embrace. Then they collapsed to the ground. They woke up face to face the others all standing around them.

"What Happened?"

"The same thing that happened to me and Celine"

The others helped them up and they all went down to the mansion for dinner.

(The Vanquished Plain)

Tulpa was now at the top of one of the mountains; he had hiked and climbed for what seemed like days. He looked around to see where the screams were coming from and saw balls of energy (others that were vanquished) falling from the sky. As they hit the sand below they screamed in pain as they were consumed by the sand.

"Ah so these are the energies I was told about."

He then made his way down the mountain careful not to touch the sand. He jumped from rock to rock moving further away from the mountain. He looked up to see an energy ball coming down directly in front of him. He reached out his hands and caught the orb, then pushed the energy into the chest plate of his armor.

The power he consumed spread throughout his body.

"Hmm, this will be easy. And the Ronins will never see it coming."

**(Well that's the end of this chapter I know it was a little shorter than the last two but I hope you liked it. As always please review and thanks for reading.) **


	6. What Are Your Powers?

**(I hope you liked the last chapter, well if you didn't you probably wouldn't be reading this. But any ways I hope this chapter gives you a little more info about the girls, enjoy.) **

Chapter 6: What are your powers?

It was the crack of dawn just a little earlier than some of the guys got up. But Celine and Serenity were outside practicing there fighting skills.

"Come on Serenity punch me."

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You're too weak to hurt me"

"I am not"

"Then punch me with all you've got"

Serenity charged throwing punches left and right with Celine blocking them all.

"Come on don't throw so hastily and punch harder"

"Err, fine"

She charged again but instead of hitting her Serenity turned into a wolf with blond fur.

"Err" Serenity growled at Celine

"Oh you want to play that way"

Celine turned into a wolf with Blue fur.

They growled ay each other for a while with a little barking.

They paced around each other, scoping each other out.

Then they attacked. Snapping, biting, and clawing.

They're fight had started to get loud and caused all the Ronins to wake up.

They all came running outside in their sleep wear, and all wondering what wolves were doing in there yard.

Serenity charged Celine head butting her in the side pushing her to the ground Celine then attacked more aggressively holding Serenity's mussel in her mouth.

But Celine looked at the mansion seeing the guys she released Serenity who had also stopped moving.

They stood next to each other and changed back.

"What are you doing" Kento asked.

"We were practicing" Serenity answered

The girls walked toward them. But by the time they go to the mansion Rowen and Sage were gone.

Embarrassed to be seen in their boxers they ran up stairs to change.

By the time they came down the others were all in the living room.

"So can you turn into anything" Cye asked

"Yes" Serenity answered

"But we have one animal that is the strongest." Celine explained

"Well except for you Celine." Serenity added

"Sorry I'm not restricted to one element."

"So yours is a wolf right." Sage asked Serenity

"Yes"

"Beauty has the power of fire and her animal is the phoenix but she also specialized in mythical creatures like the sphinx and griffon." Celine told.

"Electra has the power of earth and she shares earth animals with me but I can also be birds. But her strongest animal is the mountain lion." said Serenity

"And the last of our group is current she has the obvious power of water. Strongest animal is the killer whale and she specializes in water animals." Celine finished

"Are those all your powers?" Kento asked in a semi laugh

"No" Serenity snapped

"Of course not" Celine answered "And now that our powers are awake we're stronger."

"Then show us." Ryo challenged

"Fine" Celine said

She stood up bowed and then disappeared into thin air.

Ryo and the others stood up.

Serenity was still sitting in her chair but she was giggling at the guys.

About a minute later Celine reappeared, her arm around Ryo's neck as if to choke him.

He flipped her over to throw her on the table in self defense but she disappeared before hitting it.

Serenity stood up in shock.

"She was just showing you, she wasn't going to hurt you!" she yelled

Serenity was so furious that she clasped her hands together creating an energy ball; she clutched it looked Ryo strait in the eyes and chucked it at him with all her might. The ball hit him right in the chest sending him flying over the couch and into the wall.

While he flew through the air Serenity ran outside and looked at the sky.

"Come back Celine" she screamed

The guys came running out of the house.

"This is all your fault" serenity said to Ryo without looking at him. "You never scare someone to use their powers. She could be dying somewhere…. Anywhere."

Rowen slowly walked closer to her to try and calm her down.

"What?" he asked her calmly

"She could be dying" she answered "when you disappear like that you can't concentrate and you can't control where you're going."

"So she still fell"

"Yes and it could have been on anything, like sharp rocks or in to the ocean."

"How do you know she's hurt she took a while to come back last time?"

"NO. We all told each other if we went by fear we would come right back."

"So, she's injured or knocked out, so how do we find her."

She looked up tears of pain and anger in her eyes.

"We?" she questioned "I don't want that monster near her or any of my other friends"

She started to growl as she turned into a wolf.

Rowen moved back to the mansion to stay out of her fury.

She looked to the sky and howled, the howl sounded painful and full of sorrow. She then looked back at the guys and ran off into the woods.

When Sage lost sight of her he jumped the porch and ran after her.

Rowen then ran to catch him. He grabbed Sage and held him so he couldn't continue his pursuit.

He started to fight to get away then gave up knowing that he couldn't win. He fell to his knees and started to cry at Rowen's feet.

"Don't you care?" Sage asked

"Yes. I care about Celine more than you will ever know." Rowen answered "but Serenity needs space, besides if anyone can find Celine it's her.

(The Vanquished Plain)

Tulpa slowly worked his way from rock to rock searching the sky for where the next orb would fall. As he did he was plotting a plan, thinking about ways to kill the ronins and of how he would get his warlords back.

As he thought he stopped moving, only to be awakened from the trance when four energy balls fell a short distance away. He chased them then realized he could summon the warlords to this plain to make them stronger.

**(Sorry it took so long. I just graduated from high school so I had my graduation and prom to deal with but the next one should be coming soon, and as always please review. It's kind of sad out of all my readers I have only gotten 4 reviews :( **


	7. Where Are You?

Chap 7: Where are you?

Serenity ran for two days straight. When she stopped her legs collapsed under her. She lay in an open patch of grass surrounded by trees. She looked up at the sky.

She panted "Where… Where are you?"

Tears ran from her eyes as she fell fast asleep, turning back into a human.

(Dream)

"Serenity" Called Celine's voice

Serenity immediately sat up and saw herself sitting next to the mouth of a volcano.

"Serenity" Celine called again

She looked in the volcano to see Celine's body laying half way in the volcano's mouth.

Celine's body was not moving, her face was bloody and there were a few large gashes on her arms and legs.

"Celine" she cried out

She heard footsteps behind her, so she turned to see who was coming toward her.

"Celine" she gasped

"Serenity I need your help"

"I see that, but how are you up here"

"This is just a dream. But that is where I am and that ledge is very fragile if you touch it I'll fall. So you need Rowen's help so he can use his power to levitate and get me to safe ground."

"No I won't go back there. Ryo is a monster."

"It wasn't his fault"

Serenity looked up in to Celine's eyes with a look of shock

"I should have warned him or had let myself hit the table"

"No"

"You have to get them. Besides we need him to wake Beauty and she is in the volcano."

"Ok" Serenity agreed reluctantly

"You better wake up and get Rowen"

"Ok I'll save you"

Then the dream faded away into black

Serenity woke up to find herself back in the forest where she collapsed. It was dark now and the moon was high in the sky.

She stood p and decided to fly so she could get Rowen without waking anyone else.

She turned into a hawk and soared into the air heading straight for the mansion. It was a shorter time because she knew where she was going.

When she reached the mansion everyone was still asleep except for Sage and Rowen who were out on the porch.

She flew down and landed on the sand and looked at the two of them. Sage jumped up and looked at the bird.

The hawk looked away and Rowen stood up.

"Serenity?" Rowen asked

The bird looked at him and made a noise that sounded like "ssshhhh"

She then took flight leading them to the practice ground where she landed and turned back into a human.

"Serenity" Sage ran to her and flung his arms around her.

She greeted him the same but with a little surprise.

"Did you find her? Rowen asked

"Yes but I need your help to bring her home."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She landed on the edge of a volcano and slid down to a ledge in it."

"Well lets go then"

"Not yet. We unfortunately need Ryo too"

"Why?"

"Because Beauty is in the volcano and he is the only one that can wake her"

"Well then. Serenity and I will head to the volcano. You get the guys, explain what's happening and then head up in the car."

"Good plan" Sage said sarcastically "but how are you going to get there."

"Serenity can you teleport"

"Not that well, and I definitely can't take you that far in one trip"

"Well we will take a couple of stops then."

"Alright I'll get the guys" Sage looked at Serenity and smiled. Silently giving her all his confidence he has in her.

Celine started to wake from her sleep. She tried to move but the rocks started to slide.

Her eyes shot open and she froze, so she wouldn't disturb the rocks any farther. But she could still hear the rocks crumbling as the pain from her injuries started to inflict her ability to stay still. _"Rowen…. Serenity…. Please hurry I don't know how long this ledge will hold."_

(The Vanquished Plain)

Tulpa had become very powerful as he retrieved orbs. He now had enough power to bring the warlords to him.

He sat in meditation focusing on his warlords.

The warlords were still in the dynasty realm, but were lying dormant.

"Ha. I found you"

He focused all his new energy on the warlords.

"I call forth my warlords Anubis warlord of cruelty, Dais warlord of illusion, Cale warlord of corruption, Sekmet warlord of venom.

I call thee forth

Come to me

I summon thee

To thy master"

As he finishes he looks to the sky. Above him a vortex opened. As he waits the vortex gets bigger. Then four of what looks like coffins fall from the vortex then it closes. Tulpa worried slightly because the coffins looked like they would fall in sand and be consumed just as the orbs do. But they slowed and land on rocks.

Tulpa grins maliciously "Yes, This will work perfectly."

**(I am so sorry for how long this took me but with 2 jobs, college, a crazy boyfriend and everything else it's been mad hard to try and type. But I hope u like it and u keep reading. Plz plz review)**


	8. The Rescue of One and an Awakening Flame

Chapter 8: A Rescue and a Rebirth

Sage went running down the hill to wake the guys and explain what was going on. Mean while up in the clearing, Rowen and Serenity were standing together. Serenity was trying to concentrate on the volcano so they could get there safely.

"Got it" Serenity said looking at Rowen and grabbing his hand. "Hold on"

She closed her eyes and pictured the volcano where she had the dream. As she did so Rowen saw everything around him start to get black and he thought he was passing out but a split second later in felt like his body was in a vacuum. His eyes were forced shut as his body felt air moving all around him, then it stopped and he felt like getting sick. He opened his eyes and was attacked by an over joyous Serenity.

"I did it I made it here in one try"

The excitement was broken by a cry for help.

"Please somebody, the ledge is slipping."

"Oh Celine" Serenity ran to the edge of the volcano. "We'll be there soon, just hold on."

She looked at Rowen as he called forth his armor, and created a sphere to levitate himself to Celine. He made his way down to her slowly so not to disturb the rocks. When he got close enough to her, she jumped despite the pain that made her scream out. He put his arms out and caught her hands as the ledge broke apart. As she hung from his arms blood started to drain from the wounds on her arms. Celine looked up at Rowen tears running down her face.

"Rowen I can't hold on!"

"Yes you can just a little more"

He slowly brought her to the edge of the volcano, but before he got her close enough one of her hands slipped.

"Rowen" She screamed

"Celine don't let go"

She slipped out of his grasp because of the blood leaking from a wound on her hand.

"No Celine" Serenity yelled as she watched from the volcano's edge.

As Celine fell Rowen released the sphere he was in and headed straight toward the lava passing Celine in the air, then catching her around the waist. He immediately created the sphere, stopping them a foot away from the molten lava. Celine wrapped her blood coated arms around his neck as he levitated up to safety, where Celine was greeted by the tear stained face of Serenity.

From over their shoulders a voice hollered "Hey, did you get her Rowen" it was Sage as he and the others climbed up the side of the volcano.

"Yea, hurry up."

The rest of the guys ran up the hill to where Celine lay on the ground. Sage took one look at her then was kneeling down next to her, his hands slowly moving over her injuries and erasing them. After five minutes or so he was done.

"Ok Celine, your wounds are all healed but your blood volume is still low, so don't rush anything."

As Sage stood up Ryo sat down next to her in his place.

Grasping her hand "I'm so sorry Celine. I didn't mean…"

Celine stopped him in mid sentence. "Ryo it was not your fault so don't worry about it, besides I found Beauty"

"Really?"

Celine looked at Serenity who looked at Sage.

"I tried to tell them but as soon as they knew Celine was hurt they were all out the door and in the car" Sage explained

Celine started to stand along with Ryo, but when she stood all the way she collapsed and was caught by her blue haired rescuer.

"Thank you."

She stood again, Rowen by her side giving her a sturdy support, so she could walk. She walked to the edge of the volcano and pointed. Her pointing gave Ryo the instruction he needed to walk to the edge and look at the opposite wall, of the volcano.

"See the phoenix engraved on the wall?"

"Yeah, but why didn't I see it before?"

He thought back then looked at the level of the molten lava. "The lava was higher that day it covered half of the engraving."

"So then all you need to do now is to use your power and release her."

"Ok" He called forth his armor of wild fire, and then he took his stance for his power strike. "FLARE UP NOW!"

As he called forth the power, flames shot from his blades straight at the engraving. When he was done the engraving started to glow white hot, then it crumbled revealing a young women, her hands and feet were still bound by the volcano wall. Ryo immediately after seeing her jumped off the ledge, throwing himself out into the center of the volcano. He landed in the lava protected by his armor; he swam to the other side sticking his swords into the wall one at a time, slowly pulling himself up the wall to where she was suspended. When he reached her, he saw a perfectly flat ledge indented in the wall, where the phoenix engraving fell out, for him to stand on.

As Ryo climbed on to the ledge, the rest of the gang had made their way around the mouth of the volcano in about the same amount of time Ryo did, except for Celine who went a little slower till Rowen picked her up and carried her.

Ryo stood in front of Beauty and all he could think of was "wow a real Sleeping Beauty." She had long black hair with dyed red streaks, which was pulled back into a ponytail. He took his hand and put it under her chin and lifted her head so he could see her whole face, only to see a large scar that looked like a burn scar running across her cheek and down her neck into the collar of her black armor with red trim. As his eyes took in the site of her scaring, he face became sad and his eyes glazed over revealing the ancient.

"I'm sorry my darling descendant, it seems that my horrible mistake has been passed down through history to you, I will explain it all to you and the others when I awaken my wife's power within you. But not here, it is too dangerous for them."

With that Ryo blinked and he didn't notice that anything had happened; he just thought he blinked really long. As he let her chin fall back to where it had been and started to tear through the stone that kept her bound, she woke up and looked at her rescuer.

"Thank you" she whispered as he moved to the other hand and she revealed the other side of her face but the scar was gone.

"Where did your scar go?"

"What! You saw it?" she looked down

"Yeah well you were still asleep." He looked at her "There's nothing wrong with it."

She looked up and smiled. "Most people are afraid of me. They call me a monster."

"I've seen monsters and you're not one." He freed her feet and helped her off the wall. He turned away from her and asked "can you climb?"

"No, but I can fly."

He turned around to see her burst into flames and turn into a phoenix.

"Wow" Ryo was stunned.

As she flew out and up, Ryo climbed up and out of the volcano's mouth. All the others looked at the sky to watch Beauty land. When she landed they all greeted her and introduced themselves. Then they all decided to go home and to rest, even though it was sometime in the afternoon.

Meanwhile:

Tulpa made his way to one of the caskets, looking at the cover he read cruelty and knew it held Anubis inside. He pushed the lid off the casket, letting it crash to the rock supporting the casket. Anubis lay inside, clothed in his armor. When the light hit Anubis' face his eyes opened, he sat up and stared at Tulpa.

"Why have you woken me?" Anubis growled and looked around "And where am I?"

"Don't speak to me that way, your still under my rule. This" Tulpa gestured to the barren waste land behind him "Anubis is where we will get stronger than the Ronin's and take them by surprise."

"Where are the others?"

"In the caskets over there" Tulpa pointed to the caskets on the rocks a few yards away.

"Then let us get to work and wake them up."Anubis said with an evil grin that spread across his face. e h eh


	9. Ground Shaking Results

Chapter 9: Ground Shaking Results

After a long rest everyone but Celine and Rowen were accounted for in the living room.

"Where are the two blue birds?" Kento asked as he watched his morning cartoons.

"Well I don't know but Serenity and I are going to meditate at the usual spot" Sage said as he opened the screen door for Serenity. The two of them left to head to the rock that Sage loved so much.

"Hey Beauty" Ryo exclaimed from the kitchen "will you come in here please?"

"What did you need Ryo?" She asked as she went into the kitchen.

Ryo went in the fridge and pulled food out. "Being outside sounds like a good idea, why don't we go for a walk, and get to know each other better?"

"Ok"

"Oh, can White Blaze come too?"

"Yeah, maybe he can help me find Black Flame."

"Who is that?"

"My white tiger….well black tiger with white stripes"

"She sounds beautiful." He packed some sandwiches in a basket with a steak for White Blaze. They both walked to the door, Beauty exiting first, Ryo on her heels he flashed a grin and a wave disappearing out into the sunshine.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Cye"

"Oh, I was going for a swim to look for more clues"

"Oh fine leave me by myself"

"Well maybe you should go looking for more clues too."

"Maybe"

Cye left Kento by himself in front of the TV.

Celine and Rowen had left early that morning, they had gone to the practice field for Rowen to shoot some arrows and Celine to work on her fighting skills but she ended up just watching Rowen.

"I thought you were practicing" Rowen commented

"I got bored. I'm just doing stances so it's not challenging"

"Oh, really?" Rowen said as he cast her, an intriguing glance then pointed his arrow to shoot the target, so Celine looked to see if it hit but Rowen dropped the bow and arrow, charging at her as she stood there oblivious, or so he thought. He went to push her to the ground but she disappeared and reappeared behind him, pushing him to the ground instead.

"Umph" He fell to the ground hard. "Hey"

"Hey what?" She jumped on his back pulling his arms behind him and holding him down to the ground. "You were going to push me"

"I was trying to give you an opponent"

"But your much to handsome to be one of the warlords, Kento would be better."

Rowen was a little surprised by her response "Oh really? Well appearance isn't everything." Rowen used his weight and rolled over getting one arm free then the other, pushing her on the back he held her wrists down and straightened her to hold to hold down her legs with his feet.

"You think I'm helpless don't you?"

"No, vulnerable in this position but not helpless."

But you like catching me I see."

"Yes I am guilty of that, its fun"

"Well catch me if you can then." She closed her eyes and disappeared but took Rowen with her. When they reappeared she was hanging from a tree, her legs wrapped around a branch now holding Rowen up by his wrists. Rowen looked up at his blue haired angel.

"I thought I was supposed to catch you?"

Celine giggled slightly then her grip loosened and she gasped in pain.

"What is it Celine?"

She spoke through gritted teeth. "One of my wounds reopened I think" As she spoke blood started to drip from her armor. "Hold on I need to get us to a safer position." Rowen saw the pain in her face as it went black and the vacuum feeling came back. The next thing he knew he was sitting on a tree branch with Celine facing him with her legs wrapped around his, pulling her close to his body as she cradled her arm.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let me see the wound" She turned her armor back into her clothes. She was wearing a tank top, so it made it easy to see the wound. The gash on her left shoulder had ripped open on the seem that Sage had made; it was one of the last wounds he had helped heal, so he was running low on power.

"We should get home."

"Sshhhh" Celine was looking out over the land intently listening.

"What?" Rowen looked around, all of a suddenly Rowen heard a low rumbling.

Celine's eyes narrowed as she scanned the trees. "That sounds like an earth quake."

"Maybe Kento is practicing?" Rowen suggested.

"But the house is in the other direction."

"You haven't seen any rock formations have you?"

"No… I don't think so"

"No weird mud slides?"

"No… well wait there was a rockslide down the side of that mountain." Rowen pointed to the closest mountain to them.

Celine breathed "Electra"

"What?"

"The Hardrock witch" She looked at him with excited eyes. "We need to get Kento"

"We should get you to Sage first."

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you can fix it"

"How?"

"With my lips"

"What?" Rowen was a little confused, how was he supposed to heal her with her lips?

"Most women don't know the power they have. They lost the power to give a long time ago. A women's kiss can give power, take power, can send messages, and can also tell emotion but only truly passionate women these days can present it properly."

"Ok… So how am I part of this?"

"All of my girls can heal minor wounds but Serenity can heal all kinds."

"I still don't get where I come in?"

Getting a little flustered at his confusion but he was cute when he was confused. "I'm going to give you some of my healing power through my lips."

Rowen looked lightly upward contemplating what she said, then his gaze locked onto hers. "You're going to what?"

Frustrated Celine leaned in close as Rowen brought his head down waiting for an answer, but was taken by surprise when Celine slid her right hand up to the back of his head bringing him closer to her. As Celine pulled him in she slowly pressed her lips against Rowen's. He sat very still for what felt like minutes, he noticed his lips heating up but not like a normal kiss. It was the power Celine had spoken of, the power she was giving him. A little reluctantly, after a few seconds Celine pulled away remembering why she had kissed him in the first place. She looked up at Rowen; she looked straight into his deep blue eyes. As she looked for wordless answers in his eyes she thought she saw desire flash by in the reflection of her own eyes.

"Use the power." She whispered to him

"How"

"Kiss my wound and think about healing it."

Rowen obeyed the command of the beautiful angel in front of him. Slowly pushing his lips against the wound he heard a small gasp escape Celine's slightly parted lips. He pressed his kiss to the wound again; he imagined the beautifully pale skin in front of him being flawless like the first time he laid eyes on her. When all the warmth had left his lips he slowly pulled away to reveal her perfectly healed porcelain skin.

"Thank you Rowen."

"It was your effort but that kiss." He sounded breathless

"What about it?"

"Was it strictly giving me that power?"

"What?" Pretending to be confused

"Maybe it was just my imagination." They sat in silence until they started to hear the rumbling again. They looked at each other and silently agreed to find the source of the earth grumbling sound, before personal discussions occurred.

Meditation was not happening at the rock where Sage and Serenity where.

"This is impossible' Sage yelled impatiently

"What is that?"

"It sounds and feels like Kento"

"Maybe we should check it out?"

Sage looked Rowen's practice area. "Hey Ro!" … when there was no reply Sage turned to Serenity "Where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Well we can't meditate so let's go fine the source of this disruption." Sage said irritably

"Ok"

As they walked Serenity started to feel her emotions running uncontrollably, but she tried to focus on the ground and walking.

After wildfire had a picnic with Beauty they were walking in the woods, oblivious to the rumbling under their feet.

"So how did that scar happen?" Ryo asked

"I was born with it."

"What?" Ryo looked stunned

"I guess in my family every so many generations this weird birth mark occurs. I've actually seen pictures of two of my ancestors that had the scar and we look exactly identical."

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked."

"No, it's alright I think it's good to talk about problems and things that make you ashamed."

"Hey where did White Blaze go?" Ryo looked around him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while."

"White Blaze…. White Blaze!" Ryo called for about ten minutes before they found him. "What's up boy?" Ryo asked as he scratched the big cat's back, then he noticed the tiger's intense gaze on something. White Blaze looked up at him then looked back down and started digging for all he was worth. As they watched him dig he started to unbury what looked like amber. Beauty realized that it was a statue and started to help dig it up. When they were done there was an amber tiger statue lying in front of them.

"Is that Black Flame?"

"Yes"

"How do we wake her?"

"Come here" Beauty gestured to the spot on the ground next to her.

Ryo dropped to his knees next to Beauty and in front of Black Flame.

"What do we do Beauty?"

"Give me your hand; concentrate on the fire burning in your heart. Now feel that move down your arm and into your hand."

Ryo looked at the hand Beauty was holding and between the hands a fire ball had appeared. Beauty looked at him, and then moved their hands to the chest of the statue. They pulled their hands apart and let the fire ball fall. The ball hit the tiger and was absorbed into its heart, making the amber statue glow a flaming red. Then in a flash a black tiger with white stripes appeared and purred happily.

"Black Flame" Beauty cried out as she threw her arms around the tiger's neck. The tiger turned and licked her face, but just as they were reunited Rowen and Celine came running down the path toward them. The pair stopped in front of Ryo, and turned at the sound of footsteps, they looked up the trail to see Sage and Serenity running in the same direction they had.

"So where are all you guys running too?" Ryo asked confused

"Didn't you feel that rumbling?" Rowen questioned

Just then a large spell of rumbling occurred and that was all it took to send the tree girls running toward the epicenter of the vibrations.

"Hey Beauty wait up!" Ryo called out as the three ronins ran after them. White Blaze and Black Flame however stayed behind and went on their own adventure.

Meanwhile:

Kento had fallen asleep on the couch and was having a dream.

(Dream)

He was standing where the boulder that had held him used to stand.

"Hey! Why am I here?" Kento asked himself a little confused because it wasn't his usual dream of a junk food buffet. Then his senses picked up a soft sound building behind him, he turned around to see a mountain lion being formed out of dirt and sand. When it was finished it opened its eyes and a rumble like an earth quake shook the ground. When it stopped, Kento looked at the lion, then being curious he put his hand out and said "here kitty, kitty"

The lion gave him a resentful look and said "don't mock me Hardrock"

A little surprised. "Well I figured I'd give it a try. What do you want, anyways?"

The lion moved to the edge of the cliff and looked over. "I need you to save me Kento or I'll turn to dust." With that the mountain lion turned back into earth, the sand and dirt rolling down the side of the cliff where Kento saw the remnants of a rock slide. As he looked over the earth before him, he felt another rumbling, but this time it felt more real.

With another rumble he woke to an actual ground shaking that was making a mess of the house. So without thinking Kento put his under armor on and ran out the door to find the bottom of the cliff he had been standing on in his dream.

As an area that looked familiar came into his view so did the figures of Rowen, Sage, Ryo and the girls digging franticly.

"Hey what's going on?" Kento yelled as he ran to them. The girls didn't stop digging but the guys turned to talk to Kento.

Rowen "We all felt these quakes under our feet so we thought it was you but we were wrong."

Ryo "The girls seem to think…. Um what was her name?"

Sage "Electra was her name, but Kento I think this would go a lot faster with your help."

Kento "Alright! Girls stand back."

The girls looked up and reluctantly moved away from there trapped friend, as Kento called upon the armor of Hardrock. Kento took his stance and called his power "Iron Rock Crusher" a crack in the earth appeared but quickly disappeared as in filled in with rubble from the rock slide, and then as the rocks disappeared the sand left over started to come together and take form. Slowly the sand clumped together and grew creating a sand sculpture of a mountain lion, the mountain lion from Kento's dream.

It started to walk forward and turned into a real mountain lion that then transformed into a beautiful woman, wearing a black suit with orange trim. She had long black wavy hair, tied back with an orange ribbon.

Once she was standing in front of Kento she stopped, looking down into his eyes. Kento looked up at her realizing that she was about and inch or two taller than he was.

As they looked into each others eyes, Kento's gaze glazes over. A second later Electra's eyes close and she drops to her knees. The Hardrock ancient stabilizes her and kisses her lips, her glazed eyes open, her strength returning as she stands, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his. She brought her lips to his ear so he was the only one to hear her.

Whispered, "I missed you my love and I will miss you until we can be together forever."

With that she collapsed into his arms, revealing the tears in the ancient's eyes because his wife was always ahead of everyone else and the only one that could be stronger than him.

The ancient then turned to Ryo, his features now firm and determined. "Wildfire you must rectify your reckless sins and awaken her so your descendent can be free from your mistake." His gaze glides over each one of them before Kento shakes his head becoming himself again, still holding Electra who was still passed out in his arms.

The girls move to Kento and take Electra so they can teleport her back to the mansion. As the girls disappear the ronins all look at Ryo who was standing stone still with his mouth gaping open.

"So what did you do Ryo?" Sage questioned.

"I know but I don't" Ryo replied his brain searching for answers that were just out of reach.

"What do you mean by that?" Kento asked a bit confused about what was going on.

"What I mean is I think the ancient knows but I don't because I don't think I have awaked Beauty or released the ancient from me.

Just then Celine came back to teleport the guys back. "So what's going on? Or do you not know Ryo?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean was the ancient Hardrock's message for you or the ancient Wildfire?"

"I think the ancient because some where in my mind I know what he is talking about but I can't say it."

"Well let me get you guys home and you can think on it Ryo."

Kento, Sage and Ryo moved toward her. Celine gave her hands to Ryo and Kento, Sage was standing behind her and Rowen in front. "What about us?" Sage asked

"Sage, wrap your arms around my waist and Rowen I'll be back for you." She winked at him and disappeared teleporting the guys and leaving Rowen alone in the woods.

While he waited he lost himself in thought as he played beck the kiss from earlier. He was so in thought at he didn't hear Celine return. Using this to her advantage she pulled him to the ground and stood over him.

"Gotcha" she announced as Rowen looked at her in disbelief.

"You're a brat Celine." He snapped a little disgruntled about being caught off guard, again. He stood up and started to walk away. Celine then reacted playfully by grabbing his hand to turn him back around and pull him into her.

"I was just playing." She said looking up at him.

Not even thinking about what she said he wrapped his other arm around her waist hugging her close. Then brought the hand that she had held up to her face, he gently brushed her cheek and ran his fingers into her hair. He looked deeply into her eyes, as he cupped the back of her neck and gently kissed her lips. Pulling away just slightly before kissing her again, this time his lips parted slightly. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around him, releasing the kiss for a breath. As they leaned in for another kiss, Celine paused and changed her mind pulling away and laying her head against his chest. Rowen was a little surprised but he gently kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. He closed his eyes and they disappeared from the surrounding forest.

Meanwhile….

Anubis made his way to the closest casket, the cover of the casket read darkness.

"Heh, time to get up Cale" he pushed the lid off and as an energy sphere fell in. Cale's eyes opened and started to glow. His glowing eyes focused on Anubis "you should try one of those, they feel like evil souls haha… they feel like true darkness" Cale jumped out of the casket over Anubis. He landed on a rock and instinctively looked up for more.

A dark laugh came from a few yards away. "That's the spirit Cale." Tulpa laughed as he opened Dais's casket. The warlord stretched as he exited his small confinement.

A loud bang distracted them all, the sound echoing in the vast expanses from the lid of Sekmet's casket as it hit the rock slab that is was seated on. A loud hiss came from the casket"Where am I?"

"Get up" Tulpa yelled across that plain. With that Sekmet climbed out, the four warlords moving to their master and kneeling before him. "This, my warlords in the vanquished plain, the orbs falling is the energy we will obtain to conquer those irritating scum called ronins. And we will snuff them out, without them seeing a thing."


End file.
